The Naughty
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Apa yang Himuro Tatsuya lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Murasakibara Atsumi si berandal? / HimuroXFem!Murasakibara / Just Oneshot / Mind to RnR?


Senja mulai turun ketika Tatsuya baru saja keluar dari gedung utama SMA Yosen untuk segera melewati gerbang dan lekas pulang. Ia berjalan santai keluar gerbang tanpa suatu halangan apapun. Namun, siapa sangka sebuah suara yang mirip sebuah perkelahian menghentikan langkahnya.

Tatsuya menoleh. Bersamaan dengan satu pukulan terakhir dari pihak pemenang yang menandai berakhirnya perkelahian tersebut. Kedua bola mata gelapnya melebar. Tidak, ia terkejut bukan karena adanya perkelahian tersebut di sekolahnya. Melainkan seorang perempuan yang berhasil mengalahkan tiga orang pria yang kini tersungkur di depannya.

Perempuan itu menoleh. Onyx bertemu amethyst. Di beberapa bagian wajah dan tubuhnya terlihat luka memar. Empat detik kemudian perempuan bersurai sewarna bola matanya yang dikonde satu atas mirip dango itu melenggang pergi sambil merapikan lengan seragamnya yang dilipat sampai siku. Meninggalkan Tatsuya yang tengah mengikuti perginya perempuan itu dengan tatapannya.

Siapa sangka, itu adalah awal pertemuan dari kisah Himuro Tatsuya dengan Murasakibara Atsumi, si berandal cantik yang disegani di Yosen koukou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE NAUGHTY**

 **© Kazusaki Kuga**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Cerita abal yang dipublish hanya untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan yang author ambil secara pribadi**

 **Himuro Tatsuya X Fem!Murasakibara (Atsumi)**

 **Murasakibara yang jadi cewek bisa dilihat di cover image (yang bukan punya saya)**

 **3.730 Words**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perempuan itu tertidur lagi.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Tatsuya dan Murasakibara Atsumi berada dalam satu ruangan, satu kelas. Bersebelahan pula! Dan perempuan itu selalu tidur saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Pernah juga ia memakan bekalnya saat pelajaran, dengan buku yang dibuatnya berdiri menutupi segala yang ada di atas bangkunya, sempurna sudah bentengnya. Tak jarang pula perempuan bersurai ungu yang selalu dikonde atas dengan menyisakan sedikit rambut di depan telinga itu datang terlambat atau bolos pelajaran hingga pulang duluan. Tatsuya hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menghela nafas mengingat itu semua. Tak habis pikir bagaimana keberuntungan yang selalu bersamanya. Ia bahkan bisa naik kelas.

Tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah kanan Tatsuya (yang duduk di pojok kiri belakang) membuatnya semakin leluasa melakukan aksi nakalnya secara diam-diam tanpa ketahuan sang sensei. Tatsuya sempat heran. Bagaimana gadis yang terkenal nakalnya ini bisa luput dari perhatiannya ketika duduk di tahun pertama SMA. Ah, sudahlah, itu tak penting lagi. Toh yang jelas sekarang ia mengenalnya. Dari jauh tak kenal menjadi kenal di depan mata.

Tatsuya merobek setengah lembar kertas dari bukunya, kemudian meremasnya hingga membentuk bola tak beraturan. Bola kertas itu ia lemparkan ke sampingnya secara diam-diam. Bingo! Mendarat tepat di kening sang gadis dan membuatnya terbangun.

Dari pejaman biasa menjadi pejaman erat. Lalu kelopak matanya mulai terbuka menampilkan bola mata beriris ungu yang habis bersembunyi beberapa menit lalu. Atsumi mengerjab beberapa saat, menangkap bayangan Tatsuya yang pertama kali masuk di indra penglihatannya.

"Sudah jam pulang, ya?" Kalimat pertama dari bibirnya dilontarkan sambil mengangkat kepalanya, mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, sedikit membungkuk menahan kantuk.

"Ini masih jam pelajaran kedua. Jangan tidur, Atsumi," Tatsuya melirihkan ucapannya demi keselamatannya juga dari lemparan kapur sensei.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku," Atsumi membalas ketus, lalu menguap.

"Karena itu jangan tidur." Dan Tatsuya mengulangi perintahnya.

"Aku benci pelajaran matematika."

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama di semua mata pelajaran."

Sudah seminggu gadis bermarga Murasakibara itu tak mendengarkan pelajaran sebagaimana mestinya. Seminggu itu pula, hanya Tatsuya satu-satunya yang berani tak pernah berhenti untuk menegurnya, menasihatinya. Ancaman pukulan dari Atsumi tidak pernah berpengaruh pada senyum manisnya.

"Kau berisik!" cerca Atsumi. Kemudian ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di atas buku yang ia tumpuk di atas meja menjadi serupa bantal, membelakangi Tatsuya.

Melihat itu, Tatsuya tak tinggal diam. "Kalau kau tidur lagi, aku akan melapor sensei."

Atsumi mendengus sambil menoleh kembali ke arah Tatsuya. "Kau juga selalu berkata hal yang sama seminggu ini. Tapi tidak sekalipun kau memanggil sensei. Itu hanya gertakan belaka." Setelah berucap demikian, Atsumi kembali menolehkan kepalanya membelakangi Tatsuya.

"Sensei!"

Seperti ditembak oleh sebuah peluru, Atsumi bangkit secepat kilat. Duduk tegap. Ia terdiam kaku, gugup. Panggilan Tatsuya kepada sensei seperti bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Hm? Ada apa, Himuro-kun?"

 _Tamat riwayatku_ , batin Atsumi menggebu-gebu. Tidak menyangka pria di sebelahnya ini benar-benar menyebut panggilan itu. Ia menatap Tatsuya dengan pandangan menusuk seolah berkata ' _Apa yang kau lakukan?'_

Mengetahui itu, Tatsuya tertawa dalam hati. "Ano, sumimasen, buku anda terjatuh," jawab Tatsuya dengan senyum khasnya yang tanpa dosa.

Guru yang tengah mengajar itu memandang Tatsuya sejenak, heran. Kemudian melihat ke arah bawah dan mendapati sebuah buku bersampul hitam mirip buku agenda tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya. "Hmm. Arigatou, Himuro-kun."

Setelah guru itu tak lagi memerhatikannya, Tatsuya bisa merasakan gadis di sebelahnya itu melempar deathglare padanya. Sementara Tatsuya hanya tertawa kecil padanya. Meski itu hanya tawa karena melihat sesuatu yang lucu, bagi Atsumi itu adalah tawa yang mengejek seolah-olah Atsumi adalah seorang penakut. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya geram. Ia melengos dengan cepat dengan beberapa perempatan merah di keningnya, tak ingin memandang pria bersurai gelap itu.

* * *

~ the naughty ~

* * *

Tatsuya menghela nafas. Sudah sebulan dan hari ini perempuan itu pulang duluan ketika jam istirahat siang. Heran. Bagaimana perempuan itu masih bisa terus diterima di sekolah tanpa pernah mendapat panggilan wali murid atau bahkan drop out? Kaki jenjang pemain basket SMA Yosen itu terus berjalan ke arah rumahnya tanpa harus dibimbing lagi lantaran sudah hafal betul.

Namun ketika gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah suara di jalan yang lumayan sepi, spontan Tatsuya berhenti berjalan. Suara khas perkelahian. Suara yang selalu mengingatkannya pada gadis ungu dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata perempuan seusianya. Kepalanya berputar menoleh kesana kemari. Sambil kakinya ikut menuntun berlari kecil mencari sumber suara. Dan target ditemukan di rerumputan pinggir sungai.

Kedua kelereng onyxnya memantau. Meski senja mulai turun dan silau matahari di ufuk barat menghalangi penglihatannya, tapi ia masih bisa mendapati gadis yang dikenalnya betul sedang berkelahi berhadapan dengan lima orang pria sekaligus. Tanpa pikir panjang, kedua kakinya berlari.

Tatsuya hampir saja lupa rasanya bernafas ketika dilihatnya Atsumi lengah dan tidak menyadari sebuah tendangan melayang dari balik punggungnya. Ia percepat langkahnya dan segera menahan sebelah kaki musuh yang mencoba menghantam kepala Atsumi dengan lengan kirinya hingga menghasilkan bunyi 'BUKK'.

Kedua amethyst Atsumi melebar kala mengintip sosok Tatsuya dari balik bahunya. "Kau!"

Tanpa membalas salam dari Atsumi, Tatsuya mencengkeram pergelangan kaki lawannya dan memelintirnya hingga membuat si pria terjatuh bedebam di atas tanah berumput. Musuh-musuh Atsumi tidak berseragam, Tatsuya menyimpulkan mereka bukanlah siswa sekolah.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Atsumi setengah membentak. Kepalanya menghindari tinju lawan dan balas melayangkan tinjunya sendiri mengenai dagu lawan.

"Sebaiknya lekas bereskan dulu mereka!" balas Tatsuya juga sambil meringkus lawan-lawan Atsumi.

.

.

.

.

.

Senja telah hilang dan digantikan malam berbintang. Di pinggir sungai itu tinggal Tatsuya dan Atsumi berdua. Orang-orang yang menyerang mereka sudah kalah dan kabur beberapa menit lalu. Mereka saling bertatapan sembari mengatur nafas.

"Apa maksudmu tadi? Jangan seenaknya ikut campur dengan urusanku?!" Dan percakapan dibuka dengan bentakan Atsumi.

"Tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihatmu yang tengah kewalahan," Tatsuya membalas tenang seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak kewalahan! Kau meremehkanku? Aku hanya kalah jumlah, tapi aku jelas tidak kalah dalam berkelahi."

"Dengan bantuanku tentu saja."

"Apa? Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba datang seenaknya!"

"Sama-sama," Tatsuya tersenyum.

"Hah?"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"A-aku tidak sedang berterima kasih, baka!"

Setelahnya, Tatsuya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berdiri sambil merapikan seragamnya dari beberapa helai rumput yang menempel ketika ia terduduk tadi.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?" tanya Atsumi, masih duduk. Kedua bola mata ungunya masih setia memantulkan bayangan Tatsuya.

"Apa yang ku pikirkan? Hari sudah malam dan kurasa ini waktu pulang yang terlambat. Kau pasti sudah dicari orangtuamu. Apalagi kau ini seorang perempuan."

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" Atsumi berdiri dengan cepat. "Lagipula, tidak ada orang tua yang akan mencariku."

"Kau hidup sendiri?" Menyadari raut muka Atsumi yang terkesan 'benci mengingat masa lalu', Tatsuya membatalkan untuk bertanya lagi soal orang tuanya. "Lalu, soal apa?"

Atsumi malah diam, melirik kesana kemari entah karena mencari kata yang tepat atau ragu untuk berucap. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibirnya terbuka, pertanda hendak ada kata yang keluar.

"...Tentangku."

"Tentangmu?" Tatsuya dapat menangkap dengan jelas beberapa semburat merah yang turut menghiasi kulit pucatnya di bagian pipi. Kemudian ia tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kau gadis yang menarik."

Semburat merah itu kian jelas, merona bahkan sampai di kedua telinga Atsumi. "Ba-ba-ba..."

"Biar kutebak. Kau baru pertama kali dikatakan begitu oleh pria?" Tatsuya memotong ucapan Atsumi yang terdengar akan mengumpatnya 'bodoh'.

Namun, raut wajah Atsumi justru berubah. Sendu. Kesal. Menyesal. "Tidak, kau orang kedua yang bicara begitu padaku."

Dan Tatsuya hanya diam menelan pernyataan Atsumi barusan.

* * *

the naughty

* * *

Atsumi menggeser pintu kelasnya dengan santai. Tak peduli tatapan seluruh penghuni kelas kepadanya seperti biasa, bahkan sang sensei.

"Oh, Murasakibara-san. Kau terlambat satu jam sepuluh menit. Cepat duduk."

Bahkan guru-guru pun sudah bosan memarahinya.

Atsumi berjalan ke belakang kelas, tempat dimana bangkunya berada. Tak lupa ia selalu membalas siapa saja yang sedang mengikutinya berjalan melalui tatapan mata mereka, mata dibalas mata.

BRUK...

Atsumi yakin bahwa ini kali pertamanya ia menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya secara tidak sengaja. Tentu saja semua itu bukannya tanpa alasan. Kedua manik amethystnya melebar. Terkejut. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut ketika melihat Himuro Tatsuya, pria rajin bin teladan yang selalu menasihatinya setiap hari itu, kini terlelap tanpa dosa diatas tumpukan beberapa buku pelajaran di atas mejanya.

Atsumi menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi perlahan, tidak secepat biasanya. Ia masih terpaku dan cukup menikmati pemandangan langka di depannya. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya bergerak memanggil pria itu.

"Hei." Dengan lirih, tentu saja.

Namun panggilan itu membuahkan hasil. Kelopak mata Tatsuya perlahan terbuka. Mata kanannya yang tidak tertutup poni kini bertemu pandang dengan kedua bola mata Atsumi.

"Oh, kau sudah datang," ucap Tatsuya pelan sambil menegapkan duduknya, masih dalam proses 'mengumpulkan nyawa'. Kemudian ia menguap.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm? Menunggumu. Karena kau lama sekali, jadi aku tidur duluan."

"Duluan?"

Tatsuya tersenyum. "Aku berpikir, kalau aku tidak bisa membuatmu menuruti kata-kataku, maka aku yang akan menuruti apa maumu."

"Hah?"

Tatsuya hanya menanggapi keheranan Atsumi dengan senyuman misterius khasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan keheranan Atsumi terjawab setelah melewati hari-hari berikutnya. Sejak saat itu, Tatsuya selalu melakukan apa yang biasa Atsumi lakukan di dalam kelas. Tentu saja terlambat dan pulang duluan masuk pengecualian. Tak jarang kini mereka tidur bersama di dalam kelas, makan bekal bersama atau rebutan jika hanya salah satu dari mereka yang membawa, atau pernah juga keduanya membolos bersama.

Dan usaha Tatsuya tersebut tidak berakhir sia-sia. Sekarang Atsumi mulai rajin masuk sekolah, tidak lagi sering terlambat ataupun pulang duluan. Meski terkadang ia masih melakukannya. Pernah juga ketika Tatsuya tertidur (sengaja) ketika pelajaran matematika, Atsumi menggantikannya mendengarkan penjelasan sensei. Meski ia terus saja menggumamkan 'aku benci matematika', tapi ia tidak berhenti menulis catatan yang akan diberikannya pada Tatsuya nanti.

Hari itu, keduanya sama-sama mendengarkan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh sensei. Dan saat itu pula, Atsumi menoleh ke arah Tatsuya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Nani?" Tatsuya yang menyadari hal tersebut lantas bertanya.

"Tumben kau tidak tidur atau makan?"

"Bukannya aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu padamu?"

Atsumi mendengus. "Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak tidur, aku saja yang tidur." Atsumi mulai membangun benteng buku yang akan menutupinya dari pandangan sensei dan menumpuk beberapa buku lainnya untuk dijadikan bantal. Kemudian ia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya, bersiap untuk tidur.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan. Aku tidak tahan diam saja melihatnya, aku juga ikut." Tatsuya ikut membangun benteng dan bantal bukunya sendiri, kemudian juga menyandarkan kepalanya seperti yang dilakukan gadis di sebelahnya. Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan? Siapa yang akan mencatat pelajarannya nanti?" tanya Atsumi, sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya.

"Tidak ada. Biarkan saja. Tunggu, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan pelajaran?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!"

"Fufu," Tatsuya hanya tertawa kecil. Tentunya ia sangat tahu siapa yang membuat Atsumi jadi yang sekarang. "Dasar tsundere."

"Aku tidak tsundere!"

"Ssst!" Tatsuya menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, memberi isyarat untuk mengecilkan suaranya.

Atsumi hanya tersenyum, kemudian membalas sikap Tatsuya tersebut dengan tertawa pelan. Melihat gadis itu tertawa, mau tidak mau, Tatsuya ikut tertawa. Pemandangan yang langka lagi bukan? Atsumi yang dulu tidak akan tertawa seperti itu. Jadilah acara tidur bersama mereka siang itu digantikan dengan tertawa bersama.

* * *

the naughty

* * *

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak kebiasaan mereka berdua itu berlanjut. Hari itu, Atsumi sedang asyik makan bekalnya. Tatsuya diam-diam memperhatikan. Mengetahui kelengahan gadis itu, tangan Tatsuya terjulur mencuri sebuah tamagoyaki dari kotak bekal Atsumi dan langsung melahapnya.

"Hei, itu tamagoyaki kebanggaanku!" protes Atsumi pelan, karena memang pelajaran tengah berlangsung.

"Berarti aku beruntung," balas Tatsuya sambil menjilat sisa makanan di ibu jarinya.

Atsumi mendengus kesal. Ia lekas menghabiskan bekalnya sebelum dicuri lagi oleh pria berponi panjang itu. Setelah habis dan merapikan kotak bekalnya, terlihat Atsumi sedang bersiap untuk tidur.

"Atsumi, tidur sesudah makan itu tidak baik, lho."

"Apa pedulimu," kemudian Atsumi mengalihkan pandangannya, membelakangi Tatsuya. "Catatkan pelajarannya untukku, ya."

Bola mata Tatsuya melebar, detik berikutnya ia hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. "Dasar tuan putri."

SRAG!

Pintu kelas digeser kasar tiba-tiba. Tiga orang pria besar menampakkan sosoknya di depan pintu. Tatsuya terkejut bukan main. Begitu pula teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga sang sensei yang masih berdiri di depan. Atsumi masih asyik menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Hei, sudah kubilang kalian tidak diperbolehkan masuk seenaknya kemari! Cepat pergi dari sini!" Teriakan si satpam terdengar dari luar kelas.

"Sudah kubilang, setelah bos kami menemukan apa yang dicarinya, kami akan segera pergi dari sini!" balas salah satu dari tiga pria besar yang berdiri paling belakang.

Semua yang ada di kelas itu mulai terlihat ketakutan.

"Hoi, Murasakibara Atsumi! Cepatlah keluar sebelum teman-teman dan gurumu mati ketakutan!" Kali ini, pria yang berdiri paling depan angkat bicara. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," tambahnya, sedikit lebih lirih.

Tatsuya terhenyak. Mereka mencari Atsumi? Belum selesai Tatsuya mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, Atsumi bangkit berdiri. Kursi yang tak bersalah itu ditendangnya untuk memberikan akses jalan keluar hingga menimbulkan keributan kecil.

"Kau mengganggu tidak siangku, Seijuurou (maaf pinjam nama)," Atsumi mulai berjalan ke arah mereka.

Atsumi mengenalnya? Tatsuya makin tidak mengerti.

"Astaga, kenalan Murasakibara-san lagi, ya?" Gadis yang duduk di depan Tatsuya berkata pelan kepada teman sebangkunya.

"Hei, apa maksudnya?" Tatsuya langsung menginterogasi perempuan itu.

"Waktu kelas satu dulu hal ini juga pernah terjadi," terangnya.

Belum sempat Tatsuya bertanya lebih banyak lagi, bola mata onyxnya terpaku melihat lengan Atsumi dicengkeram kasar dan diseret keluar. Sebelum sosoknya menghilang, Atsumi berhasil menyempatkan diri melempar senyum tipis untuk Tatsuya. Dan kelas kembali sunyi.

"Ba-baiklah, lupakan kejadian barusan dan kita lanjutkan pe-"

"Atsumi!"

"Hi...Himuro-kun?!"

Tatsuya langsung berlari keluar kelas mengejar preman-preman tadi yang membawa Atsumi. Sekuat tenaga ia berlari, menuju pintu keluar gedung utama. Kenapa mereka begitu cepat?

Setelah berhasil keluar dari gedung utama, Tatsuya disambut deru motor. Ia berhenti sejenak sembari mengatur nafas. Rupanya preman-preman tadi yang mengendarainya. Atsumi duduk di jok belakang motor yang dikendarai pria bersurai merah, yang diduga adalah bos mereka.

"Atsumi!" Tatsuya kembali berlari begitu ketiga motor itu mulai melaju.

Sia-sia. Ketiga motor bersuara bising nan keras itu meredam teriakan Tatsuya. Atsumi yang duduk menyamping sambil menunduk tak dapat mendengarnya. Dan Tatsuya kehilangan jejak lantaran kecepatan berlarinya tidak akan menandingi kecepatan sepeda motor.

.

.

.

.

.

Atsumi menyandarkan pantatnya ke salah satu meja billiard yang sedang tidak dipakai. Sama sekali tidak mau menoleh memandang permainan yang sedang berlangsung di meja billiard sebelahnya ataupun ke sekeliling ruangan yang ia perkirakan berisi puluhan preman, geng lamanya. Pria bersurai merah bermanik heterokrom, mantan kekasihnya sekaligus ketua disitu, menghampirinya dengan sebuah tongkat billiard di tangan kanan.

"Atsumi, _dear_ ," panggilnya.

Atsumi masih diam, tak bergeming, tak peduli. Tongkat billiard yang dipegang lelaki itu ditempelkan ke pipi kanan Atsumi, memaksanya menoleh menghadap sang pembicara.

"Kau harus belajar untuk menurut, sayang. Kami bertaruh siapa yang menang akan memilikimu. Dan sebentar lagi kau akan kembali jadi milikku karena aku yang akan memenangkan permainan ini."

"Sebaiknya kau juga belajar untuk melepasku dan tidak menangis saat kalah nanti, Seijuurou," Atsumi membalas kilatan manik sang pria. Berani.

Sebelah alis Seijuurou terangkat. "Aku tidak mungkin kalah. Aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar."

"Oi, Akashi, giliranmu."

Atsumi dan Seijuurou masih berpandangan sejenak. Mempertahankan kilatan bola mata masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Seijuurou menjauh untuk mengambil giliran mainnya, dan Atsumi tak perlu mendongak lagi untuk menatap heterokrom itu.

Permainan berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Seijuurou, ia keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Pria bersurai merah itu menghampiri, mendekati Atsumi dengan membawa raut muka penuh kemenangan. Jemari tangan kanannya terangkat mengelus pipi sang gadis. Menyadari gadis itu hanya diam, Seijuurou makin berani. Wajahnya maju menjilat pipi Atsumi dan tangan Seijuurou mulai berpetualang di paha mulus gadis itu. Yang kemudian di detik berikutnya Atsumi reflek menjauh dan menepis tangan itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku / dia!"

Serentak semua yang ada disana menoleh ke arah pintu masuk begitu mendengar suara asing yang menyeruak masuk. Ke arah seorang pria berjaket dan bertopi. Seijuurou menoleh dengan elegannya, memandang sang tamu dari balik bahunya, murka melihat seekor tikus yang masuk kandang singa.

Atsumi sendiri tak habis pikir. Meski wajahnya tak terlalu jelas akibat tertutup topi, tapi Atsumi sangat yakin dan tahu betul bahwa laki-laki itu Himuro Tatsuya. Lagi-lagi ia datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tanpa perlu dikomando lagi, puluhan preman yang ada di ruangan itu berdiri, sebagian maju dengan kepalan tangan masing-masing yang siap meninju kapan saja. Beberapa tidak ikut maju, hanya bersiap-siap di garis belakang. Tatsuya tahu ia tidak mungkin mengalahkan mereka semua. Tapi, jika itu demi Atsumi, ia tidak akan mundur.

Tiga preman berhasil diringkus. Empat. Lima. Enam. Lama-lama preman-preman berjaket tebal itu makin brutal. Percaya diri bahwa mereka menang jumlah. Dan yang ketujuh berhasil mendaratkan tinjunya di muka Tatsuya.

"Himuro-kun!"

Atsumi berteriak, pertama kali memanggil nama pria itu. Empat orang preman langsung mengekangnya yang hendak memukul Seijuurou. Tidak bisa diam saja, ia pun berusaha melepaskan diri dan menghajar keempatnya. Beberapa preman lagi hendak maju membantu kawan mereka melawan Atsumi, namun tangan kanan Seijuurou terangkat, menandakan itu tidak perlu. Seijuurou bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku?" ucap Seijuurou ketika keduanya berhadapan.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba!"

Dan Atsumi melayangkan tinjunya kesana kemari, yang berhasil dihindari semuanya oleh Seijuurou. Muak dengan perlawanan sia-sia Atsumi, Seijuurou melayangkan beberapa pukulan yang kena telak di bahu dan perut Atsumi bahkan wajahnya hingga membuat setetes darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Terakhir, Seijuurou mencengkeram rambut ungu gadis itu dengan kasar, membuat karet yang mengikat rambutnya putus dan terlempar entah kemana. Sebagian helai rambutnya yang lolos dari cengkeraman Seijuurou tergerai. Seijuurou berhasil melemahkan sang gadis.

"Kau pikir, kenapa hari ini aku datang ke kelasmu dan menyeretmu keluar dari sana?" Seijuurou mengeratkan cengkeramannya, membuat Atsumi kian mendongak. "Karena kau mulai melawanku, Atsumi. Aku tahu sejak kau tidak lagi terlambat datang ke sekolah atau pulang duluan, sejak itu kau mengibarkan bendera perlawanan terhadapku karena mulai melepaskan diri dari kami, dariku. Apa kau lupa, bahwa kau selalu dibawah pengawasanku, _my dear_? Tidak peduli waktu itu kau memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku ragu semua itu karena pria yang datang menolongmu itu. Heh, bukankah itu semua akan berakhir sia-sia? Kau berani melawanku yang absolut ini?"

Atsumi tak peduli dengan Seijuurou yang bermonolog sendiri. Diam-diam, kedua bola mata amethystnya mencari sosok Tatsuya. Berharap ia baik-baik saja mungkin hal yang mustahil, tapi, selama pria itu masih berdiri, itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

Detik itu juga Tatsuya lupa caranya bernafas ketika sang bos memukul wajah Atsumi hingga membuat bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Dalam pertempurannya, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu. Meski masih belum bisa mendekat, ia terus mencari celah dan waktu yang tepat untuk bertindak lebih.

Namun kemarahannya memuncak kala sang ketua berhasil melemahkan Atsumi, membuatnya tak berkutik. Ikat rambutnya terlepas dan beberapa helai rambut ungunya tergerai di sela-sela jemari si surai merah yang mencengkeram kepalanya. Tatsuya langsung melakukan perlawanan dengan membabi buta. Ia tidak mungkin menang, karena itu ia berlari ke arah Atsumi sekarang juga. Hendak membawanya kabur dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Seijuurou terus menatap Atsumi lekat. Tidak peduli dengan perkelahian di belakangnya.

"Dan apa kau pikir, kau berhasil melemahkanku sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Atsumi membuat sang absolut tidak mengerti. Dan detik berikutnya, sebelum ia mengerti situasi ketika Atsumi melemparkan pandangan melewati bahu tegapnya, sebuah telapak kaki mendarat di kepalanya.

DUAKK...

Tentu saja tak mengerti, karena sebaris pertanyaan tersebut hanyalah pengalih perhatian untuk sang raja. Atsumi berhasil membuat perhatian Seijuurou terpaku padanya kala Tatsuya berlari ke arahnya dan bersiap menendang belakang kepalanya. Dan bingo! Muka tampan Seijuurou sukses bertumbukan dengan dinginnya lantai.

"Aku justru akan semakin kuat, Sei. Dan kuyakin itu adalah kejutan yang baru kali ini kau terima."

Setelah mengucap pesan terakhir, Atsumi langsung menggandeng tangan Tatsuya dan mengajaknya bergegas kabur dari sana. Beberapa preman mengejar mereka dan beberapa lagi menghampiri bosnya yang masih terkapar memegangi wajahnya.

Tatsuya dan Atsumi terus berlari mencari tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi sejenak. Hingga akhirnya Tatsuya menarik tangan Atsumi untuk berbelok di suatu gang dan masuk ke suatu ruangan yang tertutup dan gelap. Mungkin itu sejenis gudang karena banyak tumpukan kardus disana.

Mereka masih membungkam mulut sampai suara derap puluhan pasang kaki melewati mereka begitu saja. Setelah itu mereka baru mengatur nafas yang sedari tadi mereka tahan.

"Kau selalu saja seenaknya datang sendiri," ucap Atsumi membuka percakapan.

Tatsuya hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Atsumi mendengus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah pria itu. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah memanggil namaku."

Lagi-lagi pipi Atsumi merona. Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Membiarkan keheningan yang membalas ucapan Tatsuya. Tahu sang gadis tidak merespon, tiba-tiba ia menggenggam beberapa helai rambut panjang Atsumi yang masih dibiarkan tergerai.

Kali ini Atsumi tertarik untuk melirik. "Rambutku indah, kan?" guraunya demi mencairkan suasana, membiarkan Tatsuya menikmati halus rambutnya.

"Rambut terindah yang pernah ada," rupanya jawaban si remaja onyx itu terlalu diluar perkiraan si gadis amethyst. Detik berikutnya wajah Atsumi memerah sempurna bersamaan ketika Tatsuya menempelkan beberapa helai rambut yang masih digenggamnya ke bibirnya. Mencium aromanya. Menikmati tiap helainya.

Atsumi melupakan kegiatan Tatsuya sejenak ketika memar-memar di wajah tampan pemuda itu memantul di kedua maniknya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terangkat. Mengelus pelan luka-luka itu. Sangat pelan. Takut menimbulkan rasa sakit yang akan membuat si empunya mengaduh.

"Maaf, aku..."

"Bukan salahmu," Tatsuya memotong cepat. "Oh ya, apa hubunganmu dengan pria berambut merah tadi?"

"Mantan kekasihku, ketua geng yang ada di sana tadi," Atsumi mengucapkannya dengan sangat lancar.

"Orang pertama yang bilang padamu bahwa kau adalah gadis yang menarik?"

Atsumi mengangguk. "Tapi, kau orang pertama yang terlihat mengatakan itu dengan tulus padaku."

"Aku memang tulus mengatakannya."

Atsumi lagi-lagi mendengus, namun diselingi sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlihat menyiratkan rasa bahagia. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang akan merawat lukamu dengan baik sampai benar-benar sembuh. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Aku senang bisa menolongmu. Dan kurasa lukamu jauh lebih penting," kali ini Tatsuya mengusap tepi bibir Atsumi yang meninggalkan jejak darah kering.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Atsumi menepis pelan tangan Tatsuya.

Tatsuya menyunggingkan senyum disela-sela helaan nafasnya. "Dasar tuan putri."

Atsumi terdiam sejenak, kemudian sebelah tangannya terjulur kembali menyentuh pipi Tatsuya yang tidak terluka, membuatnya mendekat beberapa senti menghadap wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, jadikan aku tuan putrimu, Tatsuya-kun."

Dan Atsumi makin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Mengecup pelan bibir sang pangeran. Lembut tapi serasa lengket tak ingin melepasnya. Ingin rasanya waktu berhenti berputar saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Doumo!**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari video yang pernah ditayangkan guruku SMA. Nggak tahu judulnya, nggak tahu dari negara mana, nggak tahu dialognya, pokoknya video itu keren banget. XD**

 **Mungkin yang ngerasa familiar atau kenal sama videonya bisa konfirmasi lewat PM atau review. *berharap**

 **Dan aku juga terinspirasi membuat tokoh Murasakibara yang jadi berandal disini karena gambar yang jadi cover image fic ini.**

 **Lalu, kenapa Akashi tiba-tiba muncul disini? Karena kalau aku bikin nama sendiri buat ketua gengnya, jadinya OC dong, dan takutnya ada yang gak suka. Entahlah, kupikir Akashi selalu cocok memerankan tokoh apapun, jadinya aku pake dia (*digamparAkashi). Kenapa nggak Aomine aja yang lebih pantes? Karena menurutku Akashi yg lebih deket sm Murasakibara.**

 **Maap sekali kalau banyak kesalahan apalagi OOCnya...**

 **Oke, thanks for read and review (kalo ada) minnatachi!**


End file.
